


【MIU404/志伊】非自然搜查-七十二疑冢

by 72yizhong



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【MIU404/志伊】非自然搜查-七十二疑冢

【MIU404/志伊】非自然搜查-七十二疑冢

[](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

#  [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

LESS is MORE.  
过激戌亥厨  
北极种太阳  
Fgo 咕哒玛修  
SA转移子博  
  
平均一个月产出达不到十篇以上，没有为自己cp贡献过300tag以上的弱鸡不要妄图和👴🏻对狙，谢谢

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/suspected-burial)
  * [投稿](https://www.lofter.com/contribute/suspected-burial/new)
  * [归档](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/view)
  * [栗受](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A0%97%E5%8F%97)
  * [南戌](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%97%E6%88%8C)
  * [金枪](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E9%87%91%E6%9E%AA)
  * [胡霍](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%A1%E9%9C%8D)



© [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)  
Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【MIU404/志伊】非自然搜查](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_1c9e5750d)

◎『MIU404』同人，志摩一未×伊吹蓝

◎只要我写得够早，ooc就追不上我

◎段子而已

  


非自然搜查

  


志摩一未当初是下过决心的，如果能回到搜查一线，绝对会好好按规矩行事，不出任何漏洞与差错。但是聪明如他，在和阵马耕平一起从窗口倒掉煮面水时，就已经意识到这不太可能了。

如果还要说有什么值得打脸的地方，那就是这个时候的志摩，还以为自己绝不会被伊吹蓝影响。

作为一名刑警，不先入为主是最基本的职业素养，志摩尤其是不会过早地下结论的那类，他像搜查一样收集信息，到处去问伊吹蓝是个什么样的人，得到的始终是一句“腿脚很快”。

见过伊吹本人后，志摩彻底明白了：四肢发达永远和头脑简单成双成对。

如果现在去问志摩，伊吹是个什么样的人，他八成会翻起眼睛三秒钟，然后一本正经地纠正道：“你应该问伊吹是条什么样的狗。”

桔梗结弦的外表美丽知性，工作能力也优秀出众，志摩相信如果不是万般无奈，她不会配一条警犬给自己做搭档——而且还是未经训练的那种。

不该随便对别人毒舌，可是伊吹蓝太像狗了，每天不是循着味道到处乱跑，就是绕着志摩转圈，记性也有点不好，被训了之后只会趴在窗户上委屈一会儿，马上又摇着尾巴跑回来。

“志摩老弟……志摩老弟，志摩老弟~”

无论用什么声线叫，听起来都那么欠揍。

之后志摩的人生又增添了浓墨重彩的两笔——上班时间乘坐蜜瓜车在东京的马路上驰骋，和狠心拒绝天真烂漫的女高中生。志摩把这一切的错误都归咎于伊吹，然而再有案件发生的时候，他还是相信了对方充满野生感的直觉。

案件能顺利解决固然是好事，最终的报告却让志摩难以落笔，“因为伊吹蓝说那个人是犯人所以跟上去看了看”这种话，怎么也不适合写到书面报告中。他盯着空荡荡的电脑屏幕纠结，心想这可真是一次别开生面的“非自然搜查”。

“我不相信你。”志摩还是会这样说道。

可是下次，下下次，下下下次，他依然会极不情愿又义无反顾地，和伊吹并肩奔跑在白天与黑夜之中。

  
2020-07-10  
4  
18

[#MIU404](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/MIU404)

[#伊吹蓝](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BC%8A%E5%90%B9%E8%93%9D)

[#志摩一未](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BF%97%E6%91%A9%E4%B8%80%E6%9C%AA)

[#志伊](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BF%97%E4%BC%8A)

  
[上一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_1c9e672fa)  
[下一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_1c9e00c00)  


评论 ( 4 )

热度 ( 18 )

  1. [](https://raymakamiki.lofter.com/) [裹着treacle的knife](https://raymakamiki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://yunliange.lofter.com/) [蛋奶星星卷](https://yunliange.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yuan5065.lofter.com/) [元](https://yuan5065.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://tianle312.lofter.com/) [夏](https://tianle312.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://lion-d.lofter.com/) [Lion☆D](https://lion-d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://ranguzhouqing.lofter.com/) [冉谷舟清](https://ranguzhouqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://ranguzhouqing.lofter.com/) [冉谷舟清](https://ranguzhouqing.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://fanxingi214.lofter.com/) [克洛伊的守护神](https://fanxingi214.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://class26.lofter.com/) [Class 26](https://class26.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://soldier86.lofter.com/) [斜月三星](https://soldier86.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xiwangwoyihouzuoyigejingshenzhuangkuangjiankangder.lofter.com/) [弟弟长大了](https://xiwangwoyihouzuoyigejingshenzhuangkuangjiankangder.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://tianle312.lofter.com/) [夏](https://tianle312.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://jiumengzhongsan.lofter.com/) [旧梦终散](https://jiumengzhongsan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://foodandflesh.lofter.com/) [一个迷妹的小号-w-](https://foodandflesh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://foodandflesh.lofter.com/) [一个迷妹的小号-w-](https://foodandflesh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://heizhishidai.lofter.com/) [有趣的灵人](https://heizhishidai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://eee5089118.lofter.com/) [普通R指定](https://eee5089118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://nine2741.lofter.com/) [nine](https://nine2741.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
  



End file.
